High School Drama
by Kathlan315
Summary: DeiSaso. "I like you, Sasori-san, un." "You're gay? That's gross." Deidara the shy and reserved blonde kid without a friend, confessed to the school's most popular guy, Sasori. The red-head is straight, so he bullied Deidara about it and made his life hell. Deidara moved away. But little did Sasori know, that this 'shy' and 'reserved' kid will soon come back and make him the loser.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Drama**

* * *

"I like you, Sasori-san, un." "You're gay? That's gross." Deidara, the shy and reserved blonde kid without a friend, confessed to the school's most popular guy, Sasori. The red-head is straight, so he teased Deidara about it and made his life hell. Deidara soon moved away. But little did Sasori know, that this 'shy' and 'reserved' kid will soon come back and make him...the loser.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I like you, Sasori-san, un." A blonde kid blushed, he is Deidara. Sasori stared at the kid in front of him blankly. Deidara is always the shy one, and doesn't talk much. Deidara is almost always confused as a girl, and also almost always dressed poorly. The dirty blonde hair he always had down, and that sad blue eye. But Sasori didn't think he was gay.

"Um. Thanks? A lot of people say that..." Sasori chuckled awkwardly. The red-head, with coffee-like eyes and a bit of strawberry scent was the most popular guy in Husky Middle school. At least in 7th grade, if not. He is also in a group called the 'Akatsuki' in which is basically a group full of sexy guys and a hot girl. The only girl there, is Konan.

Kakuzu is the money lover, and the treasurer as you can call. Pein is of course the head of the group and his girl friend is Konan. Tobi and Zetsu is there because of Itachi. Tobi is Itachi's little cousin, but even though he acts like that, Tobi is very strong. Probably stronger than Kisame, if he became serious. Zetsu is like the spy of spies. Intelligent, and a very good observer. Kisame, is the cool guy around. Strong, athletic, cool and very 'nice'.

Loved by everyone, and ruled everyone. Made sure who's cool, and who's not. Everyone know them, because of the black jacket they always wore. The jacket with red clouds on it. Everyone knew not to mess with the Akatsuki. (Aside from the fan girl (and boy) club that always wanted their autograph) Akasuna Sasori, was the one with the most fan clubs and secret admirers.

"...in that...way, un." Deidara whispered shyly. Obviously he wasn't experienced at this.

"You're gay? That's gross." Those words came faster than Sasori could've stopped it. However, the answer was true. The Akasuna Sasori was not gay. He is known to like blonde-haired girls. He couldn't stop himself. "Just because you're a blonde and you look like a girl does not mean I'll date you. Sorry blondie, but I've got a date to attend."

Even though that was a lie, Sasori still left Deidara broken-heart. Deidara knew he will be rejected, but the red-head didn't have to put it that way. The next day, what Deidara didn't expect was that the whole school knew about the failed confess.

"Ew. Andorra, look it's Deidara!" A brown haired girl laughed. Another girl next to her was confused."You heard the gay news, didn't you?"

"What news, Maria?" The black-haired girl asked while doing her lips.

"You didn't hear? Well, I'm stupid. You weren't here yesterday! The news, Sasori went around and told _everyone_! You know." Maria slapped herself. "He went around and said, 'Crap! Deidara just confessed to me. That gay boy, what am I going to do?' everyone was laughing and grinning like idiots!"

"Except for you, cause we're smart like that." Andorra smiled.

"Obviously!" Maria and Andorra didn't even bother to whisper. Deidara heard their whole conversation, and he didn't take it very well. The blonde slammed his locker shut and tears were rolling down his eyes. Just then, Sasori came up to him, and pushed him into the girls restroom. He laughed along with his buddies. Kisame and Itachi.

"Be thankful that Pein isn't here. He'll beat the shit out of you." Kisame said harshly, glaring at him with a cheeky grin. Itachi nudge him.

"Don't be so harsh." Itachi gestured to the smirking red-head. "Besides, that'll be puppet boy other there, right?"

"Oh hell no, I don't even want to touch that gay boy! He'll jump me." Sasori pretended to be scared, and hid behind the tall blue-haired guy. Kisame laughed, and a girl came in to wash their hands. Even though she didn't use the stalls, it still made Deidara scared. Fear, was it? Deidara couldn't remember the last time he felt safe. It felt exactly like when he had nightmares. Except this one doesn't wake up.

"Yes. You do not want her to know that you're in here. Now do you?" Itachi grinned slyly. Deidara clenched his fist, and didn't dare to look up at the three. "Now, Dei-Dei. Where were we?"

They pushed Deidara toward the toilet. Kisame took hold of his blonde strands of hair, and took out a pair of scissor.

"Hair cuts can never hurt, right?" Kisame smiled. Liquid were pouring down the poor blonde's eyes.

"Anything but that, un!" He pleaded. The request was denied.

"Un?" Sasori copied. "Weirdo."

The scissor didn't even blink when it blade sliced right through his hair.

After that, the three left Deidara there. Alone in the girls bathroom, sobbing quietly.

The next day, things repeated and Deidara was laughed at again. Things were always the same, Deidara would get to school, and get teased at. And the next day, and the next.

On Monday, after a weekend, Sasori was looking forward to see Deidara and taunt him about it, but Deidara was no where to be found. It wasn't until a week later that Sasori found out that Deidara moved.

* * *

**Idea bugged me. So I wrote it down and posted it! :)**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW. SO REVIEW. Come on, I know you want you. *stares at you blankly* Yes. You. I know you want to. Right? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(2 years later)

A new start in high school, yet Sasori is still the most popular. Being the most sexy red-head in high school isn't as easy as it seems. You have to be carefully with the things you do, and the things you say. It also matters who you hang out with. You hang out with bad people, it makes you a bad people. You hang out with A+ students, it makes you an A+ student.

It just works that way.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Maria and Andorra squeaked in unison. _Even in high school, they are a drag. _Sasori thought in his head. He turned to see the person they were talking to, and his eyes became as wide as a full moon.

The teacher, Ms. Hashi smiled as she brought in a very catchy freshmen.

His hair was long, but he was not girly. His blonde hair was around his waist, and up in a half pony tail. Half of the hair covered his left eye, and it made him look mysterious. Everyone watched every move of this guy with lighting in their eyes. Even Sasori's friends. Sky-blue eyes with a tad of spark is perfect for his nice and slender body. With the smirk that is on his face, made him brighter than everyone and Akatsuki put together.

"This is Iwa Deidara, please be nice to him!" Ms. Hashi said in a cherry voice. Sasori's eyes widen at least a fraction. Deidara...? The guy he made fun of 2 years ago. That shy, reserved, hobo-like girly boy can't be this bright freshmen standing in front of him. Sasori refused to believe the fact that he changed, until Deidara shot him a challenging look.

_You're going down, Sasori, un._

The message he sent surprised Sasori. The almost murderous look he had, it scared the red-head, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Yo~" Deidara smirked, with a peace sign. "Let's have an awesome school year, un!"

Sasori felt threatened. Horror, and fear.

_He is here for revenge._

The Akasuna thought with intense emotion.

~.~.~.~.~

At lunch time, the Akatsuki gathered around at their usual table. Everyone had the same lunch. Konan was an exception, but that's only allowed when she's on a diet. Because to be an Akatsuki member, you have to be cool and according to Pein, being cool means that you don't eat shit like this. But honestly, no one ate this trash here at Robert Highs.

"Is that really Deidara?" Itachi questioned, playing around with the mash potato.

"I am surprised too." Sasori admitted. "And the look...I feel a little guilt."

Itachi and Kisame remained silent. Pein glared, and Konan looked away. Kakuzu counted his money and didn't bother to look up. Tobi was too busy playing with Zetsu. The table became silent. Sasori felt awkward.

"This is not you, Sasori. The Akasuna Sasori is feeling guilt?" Pein turned his head, not wanting to look at the red-head. "As an Akatsuki member, you should feel ashamed."

Sasori watched as Pein dragged his girlfriend and the others away from him.

"You should take some time to think alone, Sasori. This isn't like you." Kisame forced a smile, and walked away with the others. Sasori sighed. What you get id you want to be an Akatsuki member. You have to always be cool, and be a bully. How you act will result in you staying or getting kicked out. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulders. It was Deidara.

"Such a small world, Sasori-san, un." He grinned. Only to earn a glare.

"You were watching the whole time?" Sasori stated, rather than questioned. Sasori paused, before whispering. "You've changed."

"Oh, I can say the same thing, un." Deidara said, "You aren't the strong and mean Sasori I know, yeah."

"Hn. I can still make your life miserable, so watch out." He laughed.

"Can you, un? Honestly." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Idiot, un. Do you really think I would come here unprepared and bare armed?" The sky-eyed freshmen shook his head. "Pathetic idiot."

An albino appeared around the corner. His magenta eyes smiled devilishly at me. I sweat dropped and gulped. The guy laughed maniacally, and flipped out a knife. The knife was a silver knife, and words were carved on it. In red; _Dearest Jashin, I am your child. -Hidan._

"Hidan, un!" Deidara pouted in a way. "Put your pocket knife away! The plan, dude! It'll be ruined if someone sees you with it."

The man grunted and scratched his head. "Sorry blondie." He put his knife away. "A habit when I see new fuckers. You know how I am, don't ya?"

"Yes, yes." Deidara smiled in a way that made Sasori's heart warm up. It is a very pretty smile. He didn't want to admit it. Sasori wants to deny the fact that the once shy and reserved blonde is, now a reckless and very handsome boy. Deidara turned to the red-head, still backed against the wall. "Sasori, this is Hidan."

"Ah. Is this the Sasori fucker you always talked about?" Hidan smirked. Eyeing Sasori up and down like a women choosing clothes. "Pretty handsome if you ask me."

"Obviously, if he has like a thousand fan girls behind his ass, un." Deidara chuckled, and Sasori stared at Hidan blankly. Hidan got closer to the red-head. Deidara licked his lips, and said, "Hidan, Sasori is straight, un."

"Damn it." Hidan frowned. "I was hoping I could fuck this asshole."

"...No." Sasori rubbed his nose. He is starting to get uncomfortable. "I'm going back to my friends."

"Friends?" Hidan repeated. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends." Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Well, better now than later. Right, un?" Deidara winked at Hidan. "Because soon, you'll be all alone, un."

"What?"

"What did you think I came back here for? To play games? To get teased by you again, un? Hell no. I came back here to make your life miserable, like you did to me, un." His voice was no longer a cherry one, but a dark one. "Be warned. I will take _everything _away from you. I swear I will snatch you off your king's seat and I shall rule Robert Highs, un. I will beat you in everything, Sasori. And then, show everything how useless and pathetic you are. I will make you the loser of all losers, yeah."

And with that, Deidara walked off with Hidan following behind him.

Leaving Sasori there. Alone.

* * *

**Special Thanks To: Name no Danna, Adri-swan, SeinZess and RyugaFangirlX for reviewing~ :)**

**I am so happy. I can't express how much I love you guys! Here, let me hug you guys! ^w^**

**And Thanks for the people that took time to read my story. I guess we all like it as much as I do. :D**

**Quick update for 50 views and 4 reviews already! ^^**

**~.~.~**

**-Til next time we met, Kat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright! Class's over, 5 minute break!" Ms. Hashi yelled to the class. Most of them stretched and went to their friends. Aside from Deidara, he was making up a plan. Too bad Hidan isn't in the same class as he, but Deidara knew he can still find out a way to get Sasori's friends away from him. He knew for a fact that Sasori is weak without anyone. Because that's how he is, back then.

"Hey." The sudden skin contact made Deidara jump, he turned to see Hidan. Who is suppose to be in a different class.

"What are you doing here, un?" Deidara whispered, not wanting him to get in trouble on the first day. He can't get in trouble, otherwise the plan will be ruined.

"I sneaked out." Hidan said casually. "Social Studies class bore me. I mean, why the fuck do we have to know what happened 100 years ago!? And man, it took long enough to find what fucking class you're in."

Deidara shushed him. "She'll hear you."

"Who?"

"The teacher, and possibly everyone else, yeah." Deidara scratched his head, "Go back to your class, Hidan. If you get in trouble, the plan will be ruin, hmm!"

"What fucking plan? I mean, I know but what the fuck is the plan about?" Deidara blinked. He totally forgot he didn't tell Hidan. He scolded himself. _No, Deidara. No. You have to remember things in order for the plan to work. yeah._

"You know what I came here for, right, yeah?"

"you want to fuck red."

"No, un" The blonde frowned. "Not the time for jokes, Hidan."

"Okay, okay!"

"Anyways, I am here to make Akasuna's life hell. So in order to do that, we'll have to make sure he has no back up. Meaning, friends. That'll be the first step, un. " Deidara coughed. "The second step is, we'll have to make sure that we're the 'good' people and he's the bad people, un. A process of earning trust, Hidan. If the teachers knew for a fact that Sasori has done things that he isn't suppose to, un...They'll trust us over him."

"Great. How'd we do that?" Hidan asked.

"Well-" Deidara was about to say, when Ms. Hashi interrupted them.

"Class! Get quiet please! And Hidan-dear, go back to Ms. Yoga, please?" Ms. Hashi smiled, and winked at him. Hidan tensed up.

"What's with the 'Hidan-dear', un?" Deidara turned to the shivering albino.

"Well, I sort of helped her get her bag back earlier today, and I think she's in love with me now!" Hidan panicked.

"That's a good thing, Hidan, good job. Another person that will like us more than Sasori. See? This is easy, un." The blonde laughed.

"How come I'm not fucking happy?" Hidan muttered, before he left. Deidara chuckled, it's fun hanging out with Hidan if you know him long enough. Not joking there.

~.~.~.~.~

Sasori soon found out what the blonde said was true. Usually, he would be hanging out with Akatsuki and if not, at least Itachi and Kisame. But today, it's obvious that Itachi and Kisame is avoiding him. So the red-head didn't try to talk to them, because he knew who turned things into this. But he didn't know that the blonde would take it so far that even teachers and other students think he's a disease.

But on the inside, Sasori knew he had to find someone in order to fight against Deidara. It'd be stupid to do this alone, so he'll need an ally. And he knows just who to find.

Other the other side of the school, Deidara is laughing with Hidan. Next to them, is Kakuzu and Tobi. Kakuzu didn't believe that this blonde is so amusing, he had also taken a liking to the albino. Tobi likes everyone. Even though Deidara had a happy front, inside he was smirking like a bad apple.

_Two down, five more to go to get the Akatsuki to stay away from Sasori, un. _Deidara thought, laughing.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said in a happy tone. "Sassy is all alone, should we go help him?"

"Sassy? Fuck, that's cute." Hidan held his laughter.

"Of course! Everyone needs a friend, un. Right, Hidan?" Deidara winked at the albino. Who seems confused at the situation, but went along with it anyways. "Come on, dude. Let's go get Sassy to come over here, un."

"Deidara-senpai! You're so nice, unlike Sassy. Tobi likes you!" Tobi smiled, Deidara smiled back. But deep down, Deidara thought this guy is a weirdo. Tobi has an fucking _orange _mask on. _Fucking, __**orange.**_ Are you even allowed to have a mask in school?

"I don't get it." Hidan glared at the blonde.

"Back to the original, un. We have to be the nice ones. It won't help if they think that we're mean because we don't want Sasori to come over, yeah. Keep it simple, stupid, un. So we have to be nice. And remember, use only words and make sure no one here it, un. **No one**. Also, no physical contacts, because if you accidentally make a scar, it'll be impossible to explain, un." Deidara explained. Hidan nodded with enthusiasm.

"So if red-ass refused to come over here, they'll think that he's all emo and other shit." Deidara chuckled. Hidan isn't very fast at these brain work, but once he caught on. He'll get it faster than anyone.

"And no fighting, un."

"Damn it, motherfucker..." Deidara smirked at that.

Sasori noticed the blonde is coming toward his way. Because he is the Akasuna Sasori, he will not back down from a challenge. Sasori glared daggers at the smirking boy, who returned it with a very bright (and fake) smile.

"As if this isn't...the asshole of the school?" Sasori started.

"As if this isn't...the biggest loser yet, un?" Deidara returned his favor.

"So what do you want? Your highness?" Sasori asked sarcastically, which Deidara noticed, but took it in anyways.

"Just being nice, gee. Right, Hidan?" Hidan nodded.

"nice, my ass."

"No cussing in school, dear." Deidara smiled, in a disgusting way. "Now, you seem awful alone, want to hang out with us, yeah?"

"No thank you." Sasori crossed his arms, huffing in a sort of childish way. "I'm not that desperate, yet."

"Well that's your own lost, un. Come on, Hidan. let's go." Sasori narrowed his eyes at the boy that wanted to make his life hell. _Oh you'll see, Deidara. Just watch me. _

"Sasori didn't want to?" Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "How cruel."

"Well who knows, maybe he's some shit after all." Hidan shrugged casually.

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu glared.

"No, you shut up."

"Why me? I'm not stupid."

"What!? I'm not fucking stupid either, you money whore!" Hidan stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu.

"Anyways. He probably doesn't like me, un." Deidara faked a sadness, but it seemed real to Tobi and Kakuzu.

"That's awful. Sasori doesn't know how great of a person you are. Don't worry. I will make him say he's sorry." Tobi said in a serious tone. Deidara smiled.

"Thanks, yeah." Tobi's seriousness touched Deidara's heart in a way he couldn't put into words. Deidara sort of liked Tobi when he's not all hyper and other childish acts. But Deidara wasn't worried about that now, because all he wanted to think, is his revenge. And how to progress the plan realistically. Instead of being on paper.

_I won't let you get me this time, un._

The Plan: Step 1

In order for things to work. You have to make sure your victim is alone.

Make fun of the victim, but use only words. Spread rumors about the victim, but nothing big that will get him suspended. I mean, what's the fun if you victim spend the whole year out of school?

Rumors like: The victim is cussing at recess. The victim copied off your friend's paper. Never does his homework, etc. etc.

And make sure you don't get caught doing anything bad. Because you are the king, and a very nice one.

Because you are the king. And the victim is at the bottom.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I should've updated sooner, but I had a lot of exams coming up. Those so-called. "data collection to see if you improved." **

**Honestly. I don't give a crap. (._.)**

**Anyways. Thanks for everyone that reviewed~ ^w^ I'm so happy with the results I've gotten so far! :) 12 reviews? Best story results ever~ X3 ****(too lazy to mention the names and stuff this time, but you know who you are don't ya? :D)**

**~.~.~**

**-sign. Da chocolate luver~ XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It had been almost a week and Sasori is still absent. Deidara didn't like it. He had a strange feeling that the red-head is up to something, because back in grade school Sasori was _never _absent. He was even here when he had a high fever. Guess what? Not even his grandma could make him go home.

And Deidara is worried.

_Worried. _Deidara thought over that word again. _As in concern, as in I care, un? No. But what is this feeling I have in my chest? Something's wrong. _Perhaps Hidan would understand.

"Earth to fucker, wake the fuck up!" Hidan yelled in the blonde's ear. Deidara blinked at turned to the annoyed Jashinist. "Hello, daydreamer. Still worried about red or what?"

"You can say that, un." Deidara didn't think it was the right word though.

"Then what?"

"It's just. I don't know. The other day, he looked like as if he has something in mind. And that he's got something planned. Something that will get in our way, and something that will stop me from making his life horrible, hmm." Deidara said. Not looking up at Hidan.

"Are you freaked out?" Hidan teased.

"No, un. Just worried. Not scared."

"Then don't worry about it, it couldn't be fucking possible that he moved, right?" Hidan had a hint of doubt in his voice. As if he actually thought that Sasori would ran away from this war. Deidara didn't blame him though, because that was what he did back in elementary school. It was in the human body that you would want to blame stuff on other people because you got it wrong. Most people do that.

It's a part of being human.

You automatically blame something on someone, if you didn't do it. Even though it might have been an accident, you just wanted to find someone to blame. It's not a shameful thing, because it's a part of being human. Animals don't do that because they don't have as much of a brain thinker as we do. Blaming, is a technique to get yourself out of trouble.

At least what Deidara had thought.

~.~.~

"Let me talk to her..." Sasori was on the phone, and he was not happy.

"_I can't believe you skipped a week of school just for that!" _A women was on the other hand. "_Aren't you the Sasori who never, ever skipped a day? what happened to that, unbreakable record?"_

"Shut up, Temari. This got nothing to do with you." The red-head is getting annoyed. "Can't you just let me talk to Chiyo?"

"_Hmm. Nope!" _Temari answered in a childish way. "_Chiyo__-chan will definitely not let you do this. Sasori-tan. Give up."_

"Wow. What a good cousin you are, dis encouraging my great plan." Sasori faked a tear, even if Temari couldn't see it, the girl got the affect.

"_Okay! Okay! Sheesh. Here. Talk to her, get your ass kick. Fuck a plant, I don't care you gay-ass bitch!" _

"Temari shut up!" The Akasuna enchanted in a sing-along tone. "Chiyo would kick _your _ass if she heard you talking trash."

On the other head, Chiyo already handed over and asked. "_now who is talking trash? Sasori, is that you?"__  
_

Sasori rolled his eyes. "No, I'm here to deliver something."

_"Oh...Kankuro, go get the door, the delivering women is here!_" Sasori smack his forehead.

"Chiyo-baa. I was being sarcastic, and do I sound like a women?" Chiyo crackled.

"_Yes. A very sassy one." _

"Chiyo!" Sasori felt offended.

"_Anyways. What you skipping school for?" _Sasori got serious at this. _  
_

"This is a serious matter. Don't laugh, but I want to use 'you know what'." On the other hand, Chiyo chuckled.

"_I thought you said you'll never use that again." _Chiyo wasn't concerned, she just wanted to know why he would take it so far.

"There's an art contest next week. And I have...someone that needs to have their lessons learned. After this, they'll for sure know not to mess with me." Chiyo smiled, but Sasori doesn't know.

"_Well. I'll have Gaara bring it to you and it should arrive by sunset." _

"Thanks. Chiyo."

"_Say you love me."_

"..." Sasori had already cut off the line, and didn't want to hear more. He only wanted for Gaara to race to his house, because he needs some time to practice after so long. Heck, why would he say out of school for one week? Because he needed to figure out a plan and have time to practice.

~.~.~

Back at the school, Deidara is already making his way up the ladder, and is already loved by (most) of the girls. They were practically at the blonde's feet, so to say. But this wasn't what Deidara had wanted. For a strange reason, the Sasori's head keeps floating back into the blonde's mind and he knew something was wrong. Even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, because an art contest is coming up.

And he needed to get ready, and he's going to win it.

"Art is stupid." Hidan complained. "So why do I got to be in it too? Ain't that your fucking thing?"

"Fine, whatever. Don't be in it at all, but at least come to it, un." Deidara sighed. "You know Sasori's going to be there."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He's an art freak too."

"Dare you insult art in front of me, un. Try that again, you'll find yourself in hell." Deidara glared, making Hidan put up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay!"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Hey!"

~.~.~

If you had known Sasori, he was not a patient man. Indeed, he is very impatient, and even though Gaara, his younger cousin knew this all along...Gaara just had to take his sweet time getting there.

And which, as a result. Sasori had to wait longer than expected. So when the doorbell has finally rung, Sasori rushed to the door and snatch the box out of Gaara's hand. The younger red-head rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"You just had to freaking _walk _to my house. Couldn't you take the bus, or get a ride from Kankuro or Temari!?" Sasori glared harshly, "You know I-"

"Hate waiting. I know." Gaara said in an annoyed voice. "I did this to annoy you. Be thankful I didn't break your precious weapon."

"Fuck you." Sasori didn't get Gaara anything, instead he rushed to open the box. He let out a sign of relief, when he knew that nothing was broken. "At least you didn't dare to break it. You jerk."

"Oh, you want to play that way. I'll break it right now." Gaara smacked his lips at his cousin's love toward something that's not even alive.

"Wait. No. Don't. I have something good for you." Sasori walked into his kitchen and took out a box filled with cookies. The other's eyes lid up in a flash.

"At least there's _something _good about you, Sasori. You would give me cookies, despite the...hyperness you're going to deal with." Gaara smirked widely. Sasori returned the smirk.

"That's because I won't have to deal with it. You're going to be at Chiyo's house by the time the sugar got to you." Gaara nodded at his older cousin.

"Okay. I got ya." Gaara munched on the double sugar cookies. "Why do you have sugar cookies even though you hate sugar?"

The elder red-head shrugged. "I suddenly grew a liking to sugar?"

"Oh hell no."

"Just kidding, the neighbors gave it to me and you can have _all _of it." Sasori said in a dark tone. _Yeah. Temari. What you get for calling me a gay-ass bitch. _

"Seriously? Wow thanks." Sasori was kind of taken back by the manner, but nonetheless nodded. "By the way...What is your secret weapon? I never got to see it."

"Oh, it's nothing. These is my first puppets I've created, and without any blades inserted in there. So I wouldn't really call it a real weapon..." He paused. "But, it's my masterpiece..."

Gaara wasn't just amazed, it blew him off the edge.

* * *

**...you can sort of guess what it is right? But does anyone think differently? X3 I am so happy with the reviews I've gotten so far! :3 I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! How can I ever thank you guys? X3 **

**I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier! I wanted to reach 20 reviews. :/ **

**Can we get to 25 this time? **

**~.~.~**

**-always your loyal writer, Kat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Now you have to get that Gaara isn't a very artful guy, but it was beyond his own comprehension. He knew his 'cousin' is a great artist, but what the red-head didn't know was that he would go as far as making a puppet exactly the same as them. A tear welled up in the younger man's eye. Gaara quickly looked away. He couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

"Mom, Dad...They're gone and yet you made a puppet like this..." Gaara whispered quietly, forgetting all about the sugar he had earlier. "And exactly the same. How much do you miss them?"

Sasori huffed. "As much as I have ever been, Gaara."

Gaara didn't look at them. It had been too much for him. Even Sasori felt weird just to be staring at them, even to touch them. Gaara had less control of his emotions than Sasori. Sasori is a matured, teenager. Gaara isn't. Sasori is emotionless. Gaara is emotional. It had always been that way. It had took forever for Gaara to accept their existent.

The soft edges were trimmed smoothly. The texture of their hair were as real as the ones he had. Gaara put a hand up to his mom's hair. It still had a bit of vanilla scent to it. Like when they were used to. Their father still had an strict look on his face, and the flaming red-hair had never been so lovely. Gaara longed for to see their parents again. For he, is only a child.

"It felt weird, to see them dead. You made them look so real." Gaara's stare soften. "You know, I've always wanted to see her again."

"Acting like a baby now, are we?" Sasori said flatly. "It's nothing to sulk over. People die everyday."

"I know. I know." No feelings were sent through those simple words. Hence Sasori didn't comment.

There was no real bond between Sasori and Gaara. They were not related by blood, and it was hard to understand each other sometimes. Sasori and Gaara were only brothers-in-law and it would take forever for Sasori to admit it. Even though it wasn't his own mom, Gaara felt it. The love inside this empty shells of puppets. It was said to be true that Sasori didn't care about Gaara, nor did he care about Kankuro and Temari. It was always awkward between them. Everyone had believed that Sasori had no apparent feelings.

"If you're done. You should go." Sasori stared right through the other red-head.

Gaara tensed up ever so slightly. "Always so cold. Do you have feelings?"

"Ironically coming from you, Gaara. You were a cold-blooded monster too." Harsh words were thrown without care.

"Just answer the god damn question."

Sasori sighed. "I believe not..."

"Really?" The other didn't believe him. "You have never thought or cared about someone ever in your life?"

"I cared." Sasori ran his hands through his own mother's hair. "I wish I could care again. But I found myself not caring anymore. You know? I **used **to care about my looks. I **used **to care about others who were important to me, and I **used **to care about...my parents."

"...Used to huh?"

"Gaara. It's hard to care when there's no one to care for." Sasori said. Setting the puppets back into the box. "You ruined my mood. You want some coffee before you take the bus home?"

"Nah. I'll be fine."

"Okay then."

Gaara prepared to leave, while Sasori grabbed a cup of drink. They didn't exchange glances, but Gaara left a word for the older red-head.

"You might not think so...but there's always someone for everyone."

Sasori didn't believe that.

~.~.~

The day of the contest is finally here, and Deidara is at the top again. The days of waiting for the contest to arrive is nothing compared to now. Deidara waved, and smiled brightly. Boy, if he had known it was so easy to get all the attention and to be at the top...he would've done it ages ago. Yet all that attention, failed to get the blonde's mind into it.

He only had one thing in mind, _where is Sasori, un? He has to be here!_That wasn't all a lie, indeed. His own personal desires wanted to see Sasori's art for he is an artist himself, but if he didn't come to the contest at all, things would've been easier. He would then say, "I am so disappointed. Sasori, who called himself an artist didn't come to an art contest at all!" or something along those lines. That, is also safer rather than being in a contest with him. Deidara knew, he can't underestimate Sasori.

Sasori came back prepared.

Even though it is not perfect, Sasori considered himself already won. He knew he shouldn't be overconfident, but he had a very good amount of chance that he'll win. The puppeteer knew he could win against the others. (As quoted: Artless idiots.) But the red-head wasn't so sure about winning against Deidara. Even though he has the wrong point of view on art, he has to admit that Deidara is a pretty good artist. (If he didn't randomly blast stuff up, Sasori would've called him an artist. Only if though.)

"You're here! Sasori, welcome. welcome, un!" Deidara clapped his hands as to a fake gesture. A brown-haired girl was beside him, and she was clingy onto the blonde's arm.

"Why, thank you." Sasori returned the same fake smile.

Deidara grinned. "Hey, Ai. I'm feeling kind of hot, you know..."

"D-Deidara-san. You want me to get a drink for you?" The girl next to him asked.

"Sure! That would be great, un!" Deidara gave the girls a wink. She blushed and quickly hurried off.

"Womanizer." Sasori spat coldly, but his insult was ignored.

"As expected of you, un." Deidara lowered his voice as soon as Ai disappeared.. "Here I thought you'd run away."

"dumb brat." Sasori glared. "Who are you to decide what I do in my life?"

"I'm so sorry, un. Who _am _I to disturb your life? Anyways, I hope you have a fun time at the art contest! See you, un." The blonde waved goodbye, and headed off to his albino friend and the other girl.

"Oh you'll see, Deidara. I'll have a fun time...defeating you." Sasori smirked.

* * *

**You know what? This chapter felt lame...**

**But it's to express Sassy's feelings...well, half of it is. At least now you know our dear little Sassy doesn't like to lose! XD  
lol**

**We made it to 25 reviews, and 550 views! How AWESOME! ^w^**

* * *

**-I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. Love, Kat.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Everyone was gather at the gym where the art contest is taking place. Everyone is chatting with their friends, and drinking pop while snaking on some popcorn. The volume was incredibly loud and it was making Sasori uncomfortable. Sasori had never liked loud places. The announcer raised his voice through a mike and a loud ringing noise had calmed the gym down.

"Welcome you our 34th art contest of the year! Today's theme, is to "show love from your parents or an elder one you praise!" You know, we need to show respect to the ones whom we love the most." The announcer gave us a thumbs up.I huffed. _Respect to the ones whom we love the most...huh? _

Deidara's face appeared in the shorter man's head. Sasori quickly flicked that head out of his mind, and is confused as to why he was thinking about that brat. Lovely image indeed, but Sasori hates Deidara to a point where it's almost murderous. Yet, somewhere down deep in a forgotten corner of his heart. Sasori doesn't hate Deidara. It's just that the red-head has yet to admit that fact.

"Right now, we shall introduce our main focuses today, shall we?" Roars of cheers soared through the gym and made Sasori cover his ears. He was never the loud type.

"Well, here we go! Our one and only clay artist...Deidara!" Deidara stood up, and smiled. kind of embarrassed. Girls screamed and squealed. The boys cheered, except for Sasori.

"Our traditional drawer...Sai!" Sai stood up and bowed. His creepy smile freaked most people out but nonetheless they clapped. A polite thing to do, right?

"And...even though our school's biggest Sassy doesn't want his own name mentioned because he didn't appreciate the attention. We're still going to mention his name anyways." That made Sasori had the most murderous aura he had ever had in his whole life. "Our once famous puppeteer, Sasori!"

Sasori sighed quietly but it wasn't heard because of the loud clapping. To Deidara's dismay, everyone clapped. _Crap. The plan is not working good so far...! I have to win this. Or else...he will regain his position, un!_

"Well now! That's it for our main focuses, and now we have entry number 1..." And so it went on. Nothing surprised him, and everything looked normal. Sasori slouched in his chair and rolled his eyes. No one takes art seriously these days.

"That was some art, now for entry number 32...Rock Lee!" A guy with bowl cut jumped onto the stage and smiled. Some girls giggled and others cheered.

"Art is silky hair and spectacular eyebrows stuffed into full-body tights!" Right there, he held up a picture of the gym teacher.

_I just suddenly had the urge to stab him to death. _Sasori thought in his head.

Deidara had almost the same thoughts too. _If I were up there, I would've blast him off to hell. Un._

"Well. uh...okay then." The announcer seemed uninterested. "And for our entry number 33, is Sai!"

It was a picture of Deidara and Itachi...um...naked...and doing...stuff...

"Sai is officially disqualified because of that!" Most girls fainted at the yaoi picture. Sasori stared with wide eyes, feeling uncomfortable. Deidara was surprised too, feeling harassed at the picture.

There was something Sasori felt, and couldn't quite put into words. But it was certainly not a pleasant feeling. The red-head is confused, because he should be unfazed by it. _Why should I care if Deidara and Itachi were...together? _And he didn't have an answer.

"Well. That was intense...Sai. GET OUT OF HERE." Some people laughed. Sai smiled and left the gym, but he was satisfied. "Okay. Now, for our entry number 34...Sasori! You're up."

Sasori slowly stood up, still shocked by the picture. He made his way toward the stage and people stared at him, amazed. Deidara send him a pat on the back. Wanting him to do his best, even though they were enemies. While Sasori got ready, Hidan and Kakuzu on the other had were chatting.

"Who's going to win, you think?" Hidan decided to start the conversation.

"I don't care."

"Then why the fuck did you come to one!?" Kakuzu shrugged.

"Because I can." The man added. "And it's free."

"Fucking money whore."

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Well, maybe I will!"

Sasori stood in front of the crowd, and inhaled slowly.

_Well. Here goes nothing._

He stepped back two steps, and a puppet appeared. Everyone was amazed, as to the puppet was moving without strings. The small red-headed puppet danced and two other puppets appeared. This time, they were taller and older. It was his parent's puppets. The father puppet pulled out a sword, and slowly stepped behind the younger one.

The mother stopped the father, and collapsed in front of the child. When Sasori realized it was getting boring, he decided to use his technique a bit earlier than planned. So another 100 puppet appeared and filled the gym. Now that catched the crowds attention. The 100 puppets were controlled by the 'child' puppet and they killed off the father.

The 100 puppets disappeared, and the child ran his hands through the mother's hair. The child used his magic and the two parents slowly wrapped their arms around the younger one.

As the end, a police-looking puppet found the family. 'Asleeped' in their house.

The audience applauded and Sasori bowed. Everything turned out the way he wanted it to.

"That was amazing, Sasori-san. How did you control these without any strings." Sasori chuckled.

"How did you know there wasn't any?" That was indeed true. There were strings, it's just too thin to see with a human's eyes. Sasori took a one last bow, and left the stage. Deidara was waiting for him.

"Bravo, Sasori, un." Deidara clapped. "That was awesome."

"I take it you're pleased?" Sasori smiled, while putting his puppets away.

"Yes, un. Indeed. It was great, but not good enough." That caught Sasori's attention.

"Oh? How so?"

"You haven't seen _my _performance yet, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I doubt it'll be better."

Deidara smirked.

"Just sit back, and watch, un."

* * *

**I know. It's not the best, but hey. English is not my mother language...so forgive me.**

**:) You guys are doing awesome. So I wanted to update early. (30 reviews! And 650 views.)**

**~.~.~**

**-a very happy author, Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

There was no doubt in Deidara's mind.

"And for our last entry...Deidara!" Deidara waved and send the girls a sexy wink. He figured, it wasn't hard to capture a girl's heart. Not as hard as it was to convince Sasori. Not once did he fail to make a girl fall for him, but Sasori was much harder.

_Well not anymore, un. _

Deidara smirked at the lump of started out molding a huge piece of clay. He didn't rush this, because you can't rush art. They didn't mind waiting, but Sasori did. The red-head awaited anxiously, knowing Deidara. He would probably crush it later. He didn't see the threat in that, but Sasori didn't think it was that simple. Deidara used his tender hands, and mold the clay. Eventually, it formed into thousands of butterflies. People began to whisper among each other, and Deidara noticed it.

The crowd began to stir.

Deidara threw the clay figures into the air, and it began to _fly. _The butterflies soared in the air, and formed shapes, and forms. It made a wordless impression on the red-head. Good ones, surprisingly.

_I'll show him, _**_real art._**

"You know, this is pretty awesome too, un." He began. Looking at Sasori in particular. Sasori twitched in his seat, know what he'll say next. "But art...is an explosion, KATSU!"

The little bugs turned into fireworks, and all kinds of colors went in all kinds of directions. Colors varied in different sizes and shape. Some were red, and some were orange. Mostly blue, but with a little yellow and green too. Sometimes, there was even a tint of purple. Shapes were formed as well. Like circles, and squares were pretty common. It was amazing.

Sasori didn't like the fact that it caught more attention than his, but he had to admit that it was indeed catchy. Catchy. But still not art.

"That was so cool!"

"I know right?"

"Hmm. Taste it, it's sugar!"

All kinds of compliments were thrown at Deidara, and it wasn't pleasing to Sasori. Deidara smirked at this. Satisfied, he left the stage. The judges were arguing as to who should win. Deidara's art was original and creative, but Sasori can move hundreds of puppets with only two hands. No one knew how to judge this contest.

Deidara is fairly amused at the conversation. Sasori glared. He hates to lose. Deidara laughed at the other's reaction.

"It's my pride that doesn't allow me to lose to a brat like you." Sasori explained.

"Ha! What's that, un? Poor little Sasori-Danna afraid he'll lose?" Deidara teased.

"No."

"Yes."

"I said, 'no'."

"Whatever, un." Deidara smiled brightly at Sasori. "You know that I'll win. It's a fact, un."

~.~.~

It turned out that the judge needs to take a few hours to decided who should win. It was indeed a hard decision. Sasori roamed through the art shop for hours. Obviously wanting to excuse himself from seeing Deidara. Deidara quirked an eyebrow at Sasori's weird behavior. But his place does not allow him to ask him. It was not his job to acknowledge a loser.

"Sasori's such a loser." Sakura smiled. "I'm so better than him."

"I know right?" Ino raised her eyebrow suggestively. "He's just a gay ass mother fucker."

Deidara couldn't help but laugh. Resisting the urge to bite back that "Gay" and "mother fucker" don't go together. But decided against it. "Indeed you're better, un."

"As if. I'm the best one here!" Hidan insisted. "You guys are all below me."

"Yes. Yes. You are." I rolled my eyes. "You're the _best _one over here, un."

"You mocking me?" Hidan frowned. "You want a fucking fight?"

I raised my hand in defeat. "Okay! Geez. Don't need to go all whiney and stuff. We know you're awesome, un."

"Obviously!"

~.~.~

Inside the art store. Sasori lingered in the wood aisle. Staring at the fascinating wood materials while thinking about Deidara. His art was transient, but did not just simply crush it. Art that dwelled inside a small shell of beauty. It surprised Sasori himself how much he seemed to admire that. If only it was everlasting instead of fleeting. He would definitely consider Deidara an 'artist'.

**Art is not fleeting.**

"Hey Danna." Deidara patted the red-head's shoulders. "What do you think about my art, un?"

"It might be beautiful, but it will never become art." Sasori stated flatly. It was never something that the red head believe in, therefore it is not art.

"Harsh now, are we?" Deidara had gotten away to talk to Sasori because he liked art. It was a mere coincidence that he was able to chat with Sasori because he was in an art shop.

"Does it seem like I care?" Sasori asked sharply. "You and your dumbness needs to stop."

"Calling me dumb now?" Deidara backed Sasori against the wall. Hovering over the little red-head, Sasori does not show a single sign of fear. "Who's the dumb one here, un? As far as I know, you weren't so bright when it comes to being honest with yourself. Or being kind to others. Neither do you do well on not hurting other people's feelings. Sasori. You only care about yourself, un. Don't even get me _started _on how carefree you were back then, un."

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasori snapped, trying to push Deidara away.

"Sasori. I'm willing to give you a second chance, un."

* * *

**Hey guys! How are ya'll doing today? Huh? Oh.**

**Anyways. Instead of breaking the forth wall right there. I should give you guys a report! :D We've reached 900 views already. You guys are seriously awesome. **

**Anyways. I thank a lot of people for constantly reviewing. ^w^ I appreciate it very much. Even though I might not always reply. **

**Please drop a review. I'd like to reach 50 before chapter 10. (If I'm not sounding selfish here...)**

**~.~.~**

**-Sign da hyper Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"I'm willing to give you a second chance, un." Deidara whispered in Sasori's ears. Sasori didn't seem to trust him though. (Sasori has a trust problem...) Deidara had done this far to do his sweet revenge. How does Sasori not know that this is part of the plan too? _Yes. Indeed. This **must **be a part of his so called 'revenge'. _

Deidara chuckled in his head. He adores Sasori, that was a fact that never changed ever since grade school. It even existed when he was bullied. Deidara couldn't quite put a word to that feeling when he sees Sasori's art. It touched him from inside, if he had to say. But that didn't mean he liked him in person. Deidara never like him, the feeling back in Middle School was _fake._

"What?" Sasori had to confirm that he had not heard wrong.

Deidara sighed. "Sasori. It could work. You'd live a lot better if you don't have me and possibly the whole school as your enemy. We can make this work. You and I, both so into art that we'd put our lives to it. We can make this work, _**I** _can make this work, un. Sasori, your art touched my heart. We can rule the world of art. Together, you and me, un."

"I..." Sasori became wordless. He wanted to do it. Sasori doesn't want anyone as his enemy, but it was hard to trust someone who would possibly (and most definitely) kill you in your sleep.

"Sasori. We can make a** perfect** team, un." Deidara had a spark in his eyes.

"I can't." Deidara was taken back at this. "No. I can't."

"Why not, hmm?" The blonde frowned visibly. "I don't see the negative part to this."

"Yes. It's the best deal for this situation." Sasori paused. "But I do not trust you."

Deidara glared. "Sasori-no-Danna has a trust problem now?"

"In fact, I do. I don't trust people often, especially since you came. That is not my fault nor it will ever be. If you would excuse me now." And with that the red-head walked off, and left the art shop.

Deidara kicked the wall. "Fuck this, un."

~.~.~

"Did it work, blondie?" Hidan asked, twirling his hair.

"Nope." Deidara answered flatly. "Sasori seems to have a so called 'trust problem', un."

The albino laughed. "What kind of bullshit excuse is that?"

"I don't know." The artist shrugged. "Excuse or not, he didn't accept it."

"Here I thought it would definitely work, maybe you chose the wrong words?" Hidan suggested.

"Maybe, un. I don't know."

"Whateverrrrrr." The other rolled his tongue and laughed. Deidara couldn't help but laughing with him. Hidan is fun to hang out with. Well, he is until you get used to his word choices and cussing problem.

~.~.~

It's noon, the time for lunch break. Everyone is busy talking to their friends, making jokes and just roaming around the school. Not that it bothered Sasori or anything. It just annoyed him that the results haven't came down yet. If you knew Sasori. You knew that the Akasuna Sasori does **not **like to wait. Especially something as special as this.

Sasori sighed, and dump the trash in the trash can. He lingered in the library, the only place it's quiet, while waiting for the bell to ring. Enjoying the silence, he read "High School Drama." He was so into it, that he didn't hear Hidan. Hidan came up to Sasori, and yanked his hair so hard, it made the red-head fall out of his chair. It scared the _hell _out of Sasori.

"What do _you _want?" Sasori asked coldly. Not letting a drop of emotion show. "You little follower of Deidara."

"Who the fuck follows blondie!? I follow Jashin-sama!" Hidan complained. "Him and I are just friends."

"Jashin?" Sasori rubbed his temples. Not knowing he picked the wrong topic to say, he spit back. "Who the heck is 'Jashin'? Your made up god?"

"FUCK YOU, YOU RED-HEADED BITCH OF HELL! I DARE YOU TO INSULT JASHIN-SAMA AGAIN, YOU USELESS PIECE OF-" Hidan raised his fist to punch Sasori in the face. But a teacher came up and dragged Hidan away from Sasori.

"Young sir. Keep your language clean, and quiet." The teacher scolded. "Or else, I shall write you up within ten seconds!"

"...Whatever." Hidan huffed, and sat in front of Sasori. Who stared at the albino with wide eyes.

"Anyways..." Sasori secretly made a note in his head. _Never talk about Jashin in front of Hidan. _"What do you want."

Hidan smacked his lips, and said sarcastically. "Nothing, obviously. Of course I want something, you dumb...Sasori."

"What is it?"

"Um...well. You see..." Hidan scratched his head. "You were Kakuzu's friend. Right?"

"Yeah..."

"A very close friend." Sasori nodded. "So I was wondering...If you could tell me some things about Kakuzu..."

Sasori was taken back by this. "Why?"

"Because I want to know more-I mean...I want to save my butt! He almost killed me back there." Hidan chuckled, half jokingly. "I want to know what I shouldn't do in front of him."

"Well..." Sasori shrugged. Since he and Kakuzu aren't really friends anymore, he wouldn't have to worry about Kakuzu anymore right? So he can spill every single dark secrets about the money lover, and not get in trouble. Right? He didn't have to care. So Sasori figured it wouldn't matter.

After that, Sasori had told Hidan how Kakuzu loves money to death, and how he hates people wasting money. He also noted how Kakuzu had quoted that 'time is money, therefore I do not waste time.' and will basically kill to have money. Some background knowledge were that Kakuzu was from a rural place name Taki, and couldn't stand the people there. Hence the reason as to why he is now here.

"...um. I guess I should thank you." Hidan smiled. "Thanks."

"It's fine."

"Hey, Sasori. Guess what?" Hidan smirked. "I don't hate you as much as I do before!"

Sasori nodded. "That's nice."

And with that Hidan walked off. Leaving Sasori behind to finish his book. Namely, "High School Drama."

~.~.~

Outside the library, Deidara has heard the whole conversation. Including the last bits.

Deidara glared murderously. "That stupid Hidan...Well. I guess I just start the 'special plan' earlier than planned, un."

* * *

**oooo. Eavesdropping huh? Our little Deidara has finally turned dark? XD**

**If I didn't explain it well. There were hints of KakuHida. (That's for you, AkioKuro! :3 Not much but we're getting there.)**

**And I didn't break the promise to you guys who wanted me to update ASAP. ^w^ (2 days is not that long...right?)**

**Anyways...REVIEWS PLEASE. **

**~.~.~**

**- No more tests! \(^o^)/ (Kat)**

_P.S. Preview of next chapter for the ones who knows where \(^o^)/ comes from! (hint: Hidan related.)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: A LOT OF YAOI-NESS AHEAD THAT MADE THIS FIC RATED M!**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell rung, and Deidara wasn't in his class. He strolled down the hallway, and not even bothered that he was late. The blonde casually opened the old storage room, that no one uses and opened the third drawer in the corner. Deidara carefully roamed around the room, checking to see if there's any security cameras. He let out a sign of relief when he sees none, and slid his hands deeper into the drawer to reach the little toy he hid in there.

Smirking, Deidara held up a silver knife. Much like Hidan's. "never in my life had I thought I'd do this to someone I _hate _but Sasori...you left me no choice, un."

And with that, devil-like laughter filled the room.

~.~.~

While Deidara was gone, the teacher passed out a project they were suppose to do. It was a two class get together, and the topic was "My Family." Everyone had a partner, expect for Sasori because Deidara was gone. So when the blonde came back, Ms. Hashi paired Sasori and Deidara up. Much to Sasori's dismay, but as a student (and an elite one at that) Sasori couldn't go against the teacher and whine about something as small as _partnership. _

"So guys! Remember to make this school appropriate. That goes for you as well, **Hidan.**" Ms. Yoga, the teacher from the other class warned. The others laughed, and some giggled.

"Yes. You can either choose to draw a picture, or create a model." _Bad choice there. Little did she know. _"But no fighting okay?"

"Like that's going to help." Sasori muttered softly, so Deidara couldn't hear.

"So, Sasori. Should we do a model or draw a picture?" Deidara asked, trying to be nice.

"A picture, because there'd be less chance of you ruining it." Sasori said firmly. "You and your so-called art, ruins everything."

"Harsh. Just harsh, Sasori-no-Danna, hmm." The blonde shook his head, sighing. "I have no intentions to hurt _art."_

_"Tch._ I don't expect brats like _you _to understand." Sasori glared.

"Well, I don't expect a _genius _like you to understand either." Deidara snapped back. "What do you know about my so called life? What do you know about my sufferings? What do you know about my pain? Right. You don't understand. You don't understand, hmm. You don't understand my feelings, because you were too busy worrying about your looks and popularity. Isn't that right, un?

Sasori didn't answer. He doesn't know how to.

~.~.~

Deidara has waited for this moment for a long time. Seconds seems like hours right now. He counted down inside his head, waiting for the bell to ring. _5...4...3...2...1! _The bell rang and kids raced out the classroom. Ms. Hashi chuckled, and took out her lunch. Deidara slowly got up, following behind Sasori as he smirked.

Sasori felt a weird feeling that Deidara is following him. But shrugged it off since it's lunch time. Obviously they'd be going in the same way. But when Sasori was about to turn to the mess hall, Deidara dragged Sasori into the men's bathroom. Hovering over the younger red-head, Deidara put his hands on both sides of Sasori to prevent him from running away.

The blonde locked the backroom door so no one can interrupt them, and smirked widely at the shivering Sasori. "How do you feel when your _brat _is taking control, un?"

"Awful. Just awful. Now get off." Sasori knitted his eyebrows and tried to push Deidara off him. Deidara glared when he saw this, and took Sasori's hands and forced it above his head. After that, Deidara took out the knife he retrieved earlier, and slammed it just centimeters away from Sasori's neck.

"Don't move. Sasori. You're in my control." Deidara smirked, and tied Sasori's hands up with his tie. Sasori couldn't help but blush a little.

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered.

"Yes, un?" The blonde smiled.

"**Get the fuck off. **" The Akasuna sent him the most murderous look ever known to man kind, and it made Deidara jump a little.

Deidara frowned and licked his lips. "Shut up."

The taller blonde covered Sasori's mouth by smashing their lips together. Sasori was shocked by the action, and didn't know how to react. The red-head gasped when the other kissed his neck. Deidara grinned at the other's reaction, and decided to press more. He bite down on the red-head, making Sasori moan a little. Deidara knelt down, and unzipped Sasori's pants. Facing Sasori's member.

"Hey, Sasori. For someone who wanted me to 'fuck off', you sure are enjoying it. un." Deidara whispered, kissed the head of Sasori's crotch.

Sasori was at the lost of words. "Stop it, brat. I'm not enjoying this!"

"Your body says otherwise though."

Deidara licked the sides of it a little, and caused vibration through the red-head's body. Deidara pumped his hand up and Grinning, he took the length in by whole, making Sasori scream.

"Gee. Don't scream. What if someone hears, un?" Deidara asked while toying with the other's member. "You don't want someone to see you like _this _now do you?"

Sasori bit his lips, and shook his head unwillingly.

Deidara continued to suck. Faster and faster each second, Sasori arched back and came all over the blonde. Deidara licked the cum off his face. And chuckled at the reaction. Sasori didn't know what to say. Deidara just gave him a _blowjob_. Sasori didn't question Deidara's intentions, instead he muttered.

"Take me home."

"Go to bed, Sasori. I'll taking you home, un." He obeyed, and carefully cleaned Sasori and dress him up. Sasori fell asleep in Deidara's arms, with a small smile on his face.

And Deidara couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

***Blushes hard* I can't stop blushing now. I can't believe I just wrote that. XC I hope I didn't do a bad job... Eh...**

**...er...review? And maybe help me make this better?**

**~.~.~**

**-Da Yaoi fangirl, Kat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Deidara set the puppeteer on his bed. (Since he didn't know the red-head's house.) Deidara sat beside the sleeping Sasori, while letting many thoughts slid through his head. He caress Sasori's soft face, letting a small sign of affection show. Why?

_Why did I do that?_

_I'm not suppose to do that._

_I'm suppose to hurt him. Not make him feel warmth. _

Yesterday's sight keeps coming back to him. Taunting him, torturing him and most importantly, eating him. The days the planned his revenge seems like nothing now. It was nothing. Nothing. He let his guard down, and let Sasori's madness get to him. It was not like him to get beaten by this. He planned on hurting him, Deidara had planned on hurting him. But why, did things turn into..._that?_

"Deidara..." Sasori's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. The red-head's messy hair was messier than usual. The muddy brown eyes shined in the sun, making it a honey brown. Soft, pink lips made Deidara think even more about yesterday. "...morning."

"Morning..." Deidara replied back, taken back by the nice greeting. "...Sasori I-"

Sasori put a finger on Deidara's lips. "Hush now. It's fine...It's over, right?"

Deidara wasn't so sure. He couldn't be sure. "Why did you do that?" He didn't know why. "Was it part of your plan?" No it wasn't. "Deidara...Answer me." Deidara couldn't answer. "Deidara! Look at me!"

Deidara stared at Sasori, questioned filled his mind. "I'm sorry, un. It wasn't part of my plan, I don't know why I did it. The madness must've gotten to me."

"Madness...?" Sasori repeated after him. "How so?"

Deidara clenched his fist. "You don't understand."

"I don't."

"You know nothing."

"I don't."

"You hate me."

"...I don't." Deidara looked at Sasori, straight in the eye. Questioning the red-head silently. "I don't hate you, Deidara. You just annoy me most of the time."

"I don't believe you, un." The blonde had insisted. "Stay for breakfast. Then I'll take you home."

Sasori nodded. Not asking anything farther.

~.~.~

When breakfast was done, Sasori was out of the bed and in the kitchen. It was his first time in Deidara's house. Surprisingly, Deidara's house was quiet. It gave Sasori the impression of, a small and cozy home. But that wasn't quite true. It was small, but it wasn't as cozy as Sasori had thought. No one expect Deidara lived there and there were no signs of anyone else. There were no pictures to prove that Deidara had other families, nor rooms to show that others _had _been there.

"Do you live alone?" Sasori couldn't help but ask. Deidara nodded.

"Alone as I'll ever be, un." He served Sasori eggs with bacon along with some milk. Sasori took a small bit, and liked it.

"No families?" Deidara shook his head. "No cousins?" Another shook. "No uncles or aunts?" Still a no.

"All my families died in a house fire. I was the sole survivor, hmm. I mean, the rescuers always save the youngest ones first, right? I was 3 back then, un." Deidara explained, no emotions showing. "Any other signs of living were burnt alive. Sometimes, I would have nightmares about my older brother, strangling me to death because no one came to save him. My mother cried in the corner because she was this close to giving birth to her first daughter. My dad was screaming in agony because he losted everything. The lists goes on and on..."

Sasori nodded solemnly. "My parents died in a car crash. I was the only survivor too."

"Yes. But you have cousins." Deidara said. "Chiyo, isn't she still alive as well, un?"

"We weren't so close, you know that." The Akasuna admitted, while drinking his milk. "We never were."

"I know." Deidara felt offended. "I was just making a point, un."

Sasori chuckled a little. He never knew so much about Deidara. Now, he didn't _want _to know because it made him feel even more guiltier than before. Sasori had hurt Deidara without knowing what he had been through. Sasori didn't know that, actually Deidara and him are the same kind. He didn't know, and yet he mocked him.

"Deidara. I'm sorry."

"...It's too late, un."

"I know." Sasori turned away. "I'm still sorry, for everything I've done."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, _I've _done, un." A tear fell from Deidara's eyes. "Sasori...that was all I've ever wanted is an apology from you. An apology that came from the bottom of your heart. All I've wanted was for you, to accept me, and not just get it over with. But this time, I was so carried away with things had gone way too far."

"No, you wouldn't have taken things this far if it wasn't for me." Sasori insisted. "It's all my fault, Deidara. Punch me. Otherwise I wouldn't feel equal."

Instead, Deidara pulled Sasori into his embrace.

"This will be enough, un."

~.~.~

"Still. I can't believe you're going out with him just because he said he's fucking sorry." Hidan comments. Leaning back on his friend.

"It's fine, un." Deidara grinned. "I won the art contest, un!"

"no shit, really?" Deidara, nodded eagerly.

"Yup, so he has to go around wearing the girl's uniform for a whole day, un! Plus, I got my objectives done. He was alone for a long time, and he felt guilt. But...It's not done yet, I'm going to break his poor little heart." Deidara smirked. "Aren't I brilliant?"

Hidan broke down, laughing. "Brilliant, just fucking brilliant."

~.~.~

On the other side...Sasori wasn't so happy that he losted to a _blonde brat. _Especially, _Deidara _who has _absolutely no_ sense of _true _art.

And to make his point clear. He did _not _enjoy the lustful stares caused by this. The girls has fainted, and the boys wanted to rape Sasori. Literally. Everyone was staring at Sasori's butt, and even the teachers couldn't teach because Sasori was cross dressing. I mean, no one minded though, but it was indeed **catchy. **Not to mention he got carried out of school the other day.

"Did you hear!? The _great _and _powerful_ Sasori got carried out of school! By _Deidara_!" Andorra squealed. Sasori twitched.

"I know right? That was freaking adorable!" Maria screeched in a high pitch. It annoyed Sasori.

Still. He couldn't help but smile at Deidara's warmth.

After school. Deidara offered to escort Sasori home. Just so no one rapes his 'lover.'

Deidara groped Sasori's ass. "Everyone's staring at you like a prey, you know."

"And whose fault is that?" Sasori asked flatly, not looking at Deidara.

"your fault. Because you're so cute, un!" Sasori blushed.

"Eh, brat." Deidara smiled at the nickname. "calling me cute. I'm a full grown men!"

"Yeah. But you're still a virgin." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Maybe you want to offer it to me tonight, un?"

"What-" Sasori blushed even more. "Piss off, you horny brat."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, un! Sasori~"

Meanwhile. Little did they know. A pair of new eyes were watching Sasori. Hoping that Sasori was his, and is bound to stir up some trouble soon.

* * *

**Haha. Now that Sasori and Deidara became 'lovers', new trouble stands in their way! :3 **

**I wasn't planning on making Sasori and Deidara 'lovers' at chapter 10. But consider it a gift to you guys who helped me make it to 50 reviews! (Actually, it was 52 reviews. So more than that. :D) Let's do a random celebration dance! XD**

**But if you read carefully, it's just part of his little revenge plan. We'll see how it goes. ^w^**

**I am so happy. **

**Stay tuned for the next encounter, and review please!**

**~.~.~**

-**With hugs and kissed, Kat da author.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Suigetsu. Where's the information I wanted you to get?" A raven asked in the shadow. He had onyx eyes, and a pale skin tone. His voice is soft, and had a mature aura around him. Another man, with bleach colored hair and shark-like teeth laughed.

"Of course I do, Sasuke. Who do you think I am?" He grinned, and handed over a tan folder filled with information. Sasuke, the said man ignored Suigetsu and continued on.

"Karin. Is the application completed?" Sasuke questioned another women instead. A red-headed girl nodded, and handed over a white copy of the mentioned paper.

"All is done, Sasuke-kun." Karin replied. "You may start tomorrow."

"Thanks." A short answer was heard. "Where's Jugo?"

"Talkin' to his animal friends that's what." Outside the house, was a tall muscular man with orange hair. Whispering amongst the birds, he didn't turn to look at the other three.

"Whatever. Go to bed, everyone. There's a lot to do tomorrow." And with that, he disappeared behind his door. Leaving the others behind to argue to themselves. behind the door, Sasuke grinned at the thoughts of reunion.

_The time has come, Itachi._

~.~.~

"Come on, are you _still _mad, un?" Deidara whined a bit. Hidan was next to him, and Sasori refused to look at the blonde. (Who is this close to crying.) The three were on the way to school, and Sasori refused to talk to his boyfriend because of what had happened these days. A lot happened, actually. Sasori losted for the first time in his life, and had to wear a _skirt_. It was a total disgrace to himself.

Hidan gave Sasori a little push. "Bitch, make him stop whining."

"Fuck off. I don't care." Sasori snapped back. That just made Deidara whine even more, if that was possible. "Gosh, brat. Quit being so whiney."

"Kiss me, un."

"No."

"Why not?" The blonde pouted. "You weren't complaining last night."

"What the fuck did you guys do last night!?" Hidan cut in. Almost immdietately, Sasori froze and Deidara went wordless. "Were you guys fucking-"

Deidara covered Hidan's mouth. "First off, no. We didn't. Second off. Don't finish that sentence, un."

"Yeah. I dare you." Sasori agreed. "Don't talk about us, why don't you talk about how _Kakuzu _banged you."

"WHAT!?" Deidara and Hidan asked in unison. Well, yelled if you want to be more detailed.

"Kakuzu told me all about it." Sasori smirked widely, and Hidan blushed a little.

"He-...We were drunk." Hidan admitted. "Kakuzu told me to forget it, but how the fuck can I!? I mean..."

"You like him." Sasori simply said, not giving Hidan the chance to respond. Hidan nodded silently, and threatened that he'll kill us if we told. "I swear to god. I won't tell."

"Dumbass. God isn't good enough." Hidan said. "Swear to Jashin-sama."

"Fine. I swear to _Jashin _that I won't tell." The red-head rolled his eyes a bit, but Hidan took that as an answer anyways. "Why are you so into Jashinism? That religion that no one really knows."

The Jashinist shrugged. "I _once _believed in god. But fuck no. They just went ahead and threw me away like a fucking trash that no one wants. Remember how my mom has cancer? Yeah, and one day. It got worst. I prayed, and prayed. But they didn't save my mom. She died the next day. So I decided. That there's no god. Or rather, no _savior _of life. Only pain, and torture. When I was about to kill myself, someone came. He said he'll take me in and grant me powers of Jashin. From that day and on. I only live for Jashin."

"Does Jashin go against you be in love, un?" Deidara asked, a little curious because Hidan never told him anything about his religion. The albino nodded.

"Well, you can't make love with a _women. _Such a good thing that I'm gay, right?" Hidan broke into laughter, and the three continued on walking. The reached school after a few moments and waved each other off and headed on to their classes. Just as they were just settling down, Ms. Hashi walked in with two boys around Deidara's age.

One had jet-colored eyes, and a mid-night blue hair. A cool aura surrounded him, just like Itachi. The other, a little taller than the raven. Had this geeky smirk, and a playful scent around him. Bleach-hair made him look even more playful. It suited him perfectly.

"Class. This is Uchiha Sasuke." The class gasped, and Deidara was not an exception. Who doesn't know that Uchiha is the most powerful ones here? Not to mention the most richest one. Itachi was enough and here comes another. "Itachi's brother."

Deidara and Sasori were clueless when it comes to Itachi's little brother. Since, Itachi really never spoke about him. The one thing they knew for sure was that they had not had a very good relationship ever since the elders pasted away.

Ms. Hashi turned to the other. "This is Suigetsu. Kisame's cousin, I believe?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at them. If these two were going to transfer to here, wouldn't Kisame and Itachi tell them? Or is this something that they're not suppose to know? Did Itachi not trust Sasori or what?

"Well guys. Welcome to this class!" The two nodded, and took a seat on either side of Sasori and Deidara. Looking down at them, like prey and predator.

"Akasuna Sasori and Iwa Deidara...huh?" Sasuke muttered under his breathe, but loud enough for the two artist to hear.

* * *

**Where's the fun without Sasuke? X3 Haha.**

**The Next chapter will mostly about information...and other stuff. Like more about the members of Akatsuki instead of going straight to the plot. ^^' It's needed. So you guys won't feel so lost. Okay? **

**Yeah. Something like a filler. ^^' **

**Not much else to say, and you know the drill. Feed Backs help the chapter come out faster! ^w^**

**~.~.~**

**-Sign. Kat.**


	12. Valentines Special!

**Valentine Special! (Not the Chapter)**

* * *

Deidara latched on Sasori, dearly. The Akatsuki were walking home from school, and Deidara couldn't wait until they get home. He could do all those stuff for Valentine's Day, if only he actually loves Sasori. The red-head is great, but Deidara still hated him. Sasori huffed when Deidara wanted a Valentines party, but he supposedly wanted to as well. Deidara had been really clingy these days, maybe it's because of the Valentine's aura that's going around school.

Speaking of which, school had held a dance on the very day. What Deidara had planned is to go to the dance and do something special at home. He would've thought over this more seriously if he had actually loved him. In which, he does not. Deidara had planned on cheating on Sasori, but that's so last season. Something more worse could've been done.

"Dei." Sasori called his new nickname. "Should we take part in the Akatsuki party as well?"

"What, un?" Deidara asked, because he had zoned out. "I wasn't listening, Danna."

"I can see that." The red-head rolled his eyes, "Konan wanted to held a party for the special lover's day. You want to join or not? Everyone of them is."

The blonde looked around the group. "All of you has a lover, un? Since when?"

"Since ya were fighting over some stupid shit." Hidan answered. "Ya knew that Konan and Pein had something goin' on. And ya knew that Sharky and Dango-boy loves each other. You also knew that plant lover and lollipop were together."

"You don't say, un." Deidara didn't believe it. When did all this happened. Perhaps there was something that he missed when he had his focus on Sasori.

"Anyways." Konan smiled. "You coming or not?"

"Sure, hmm." The blonde glanced over to his boyfriend. "Unless Danna has something planned."

"I don't."

"good. Then were in." Konan grinned widely.

"That's the spirit."

ღღღღღ

On Valentine's Day, the artist duo arrived at their leader's house. Of course they were five minutes early because a certain someone didn't want to make people wait for them. Even though Deidara didn't mind that, he wouldn't like to deal with this for too long. Maybe he would come up with something to make Sasori feel jealous. Something, that's intended but seemed like he has no choice.

Something like Truth or Dare perhaps.

Soon later, everyone else had arrived. Konan came with a little gothic dress, showing a little more skin than usual. A dark purple lipstick, and purple eyeliner. A little faint pink blush and her usual steaming blue hair. Hidan came like usual, the silky white hair and bare chest. Kakuzu came in a suit, and didn't bother to wear a mask today.

Tobi and Zetsu arrived here together, and Zetsu had a suit on as well. Tobi didn't wear his sloppy shirt and baggy pants. He wore a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'I love my plant'. Deidara chuckled at that. Itachi and Kisame were the next. Itachi had his black leather boots, a pair of jeans and a red skull on his shirt that said. 'Mess with my lover? Well. See you in hell.' Kisame had the same outfit as well. Cheesy.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Konan was the first to say. The others said the same thing back, more in a mutter. "So, how about we start with something to eat, and maybe chat a little before we get to the _fun_ part."

"Seems fine," Kisame agreed. So Pein brought out the plates he prepared, knowing his girlfriend would say so. He made everyone their favorite treats. Deidara hummed in return.

"Leader can cook, un." Deidara commented, making everyone laugh. Pein chuckled.

"Yes, Deidara. I can cook, but can you?" Pein mocked back, in a joking way. Deidara glared.

"Of course I can." Deidara bite back offensively.

"hmm. Well I don't know about that...I assume you're one of the explosive ones that would just blow the kitchen up." Pein eyed the blonde thoughtfully.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'm good with fire."

"And in bed."

"HIDAN!"

ღღღღღ

After the very interesting conversation during lunch, Tobi suggested something fun. Something like Pac man tag, or some other 'shit' as Hidan claimed. Deidara bite his lips. It seemed as if they had forgotten Truth or Dare. So he suggested. Somehow, he got everyone agreed to it. So smiling, he insisted that Konan go first.

"Ladies first, un." He reasoned.

"That's nice of you." The blue haired girl chuckled in a nice way. "In that case...Truth or Dare, Pein."

"...Dare." Pein said, that thinking that Konan would do any devious things.

"Hmm. Why don't you show us your, darkest secrete?" Pein gasped.

"Anything other than that!" Konan shook her head, no.

"Please enlighten us." Itachi smirked in a dark way. "We all deserve to know."

Sighing, Pein got up and got out a brown box. He sighed again and again. And finally, he dumped what's in the box out. It turns out to be a bunch of Konan's picture ever since she was little...ever since she was one, till the most recent ones.

"What the fuck is this!?" Hidan held up a picture as to when Konan was changing. (When she was three.)

"Pein..." Konan manage to say out of her anger. "What is this?" She held up an underwear, that she happened to lost it yesterday.

"...eh..." He was wordless.

"Hmm. So _that's _where I put it...I wonder _when _it got _there." _Konan smirked. "Let's see. I have a meeting arrange for my nails, my hair, my toes, my eyes and a bunch of other stuff. Would you be a _dear _and pay for it?"

"..." At that moment, Pein was sure that he would lose all his allowance for the rest of the year. Konan's manicure is _not _cheap at all. "Yes...I will."

"Good." Konan huffed. "Now continue, stalker."

"Kona-chan..." Pein whined, but was hushed anyways. "Whatever...Tobi, truth or dare?"

"DARE ME!" Tobi said excitedly.

"...I dare you to cuss. Right now."

Tobi paused for a moment, and looked at Pein in the eyes. "**you motherfucker bitch, you try to make me cuss? Well. I'll cuss the hell out of you, now. You fucking deep-shit. I only wanted to be a fucking good boy but you have to ruin the god damn impression. You know how hard it is for me to hold my fucking feelings to not cuss the hell out of you now? Well. Perhaps it's too hard for you to understand because you're too much of an idiot to understand these. Right, shitload? Yes. I know. Maybe I should just fucking sent you to hell because you don't even deserve to live. I don't care, suck my dick. Kill yourself. I don't give a shit. Fuck off. Is what I'm trying to say. You use 'Fuck off' to describe how frustrating it is for people to understand two words. Don't get it still? I'm telling you to FUCK OFF."**

"Tobi."

"Yes?" Tobi smiled as if nothing happened. Expect it did actually happen and it scared the _hell _out of most people now. Aside from Hidan, obviously. "Okay, Hidan-senpai! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Playing a wimp today?" Kakuzu asked.

"Shut up, shithead. I don't want to get up right now." Hidan frowned.

"Hmm. How come you never wear a shirt?"

"Jashin-sama forribids me to wear a shirt. Because the blood we sacrifice, would stain the shirt, and it means to have no care in lord whatsoever. Dumbass." Hidan answered as causally as he could. He shrugged again. "You can wear a jacket thought. So you don't suffer through winter."

"That's...interesting."

"Okay. So, Kakuzu...Truth, or Dare?" Kakuzu shrugged. "...Alright. Who do you have a crush on?"

Kakuzu went silence for a while. The whole room is silence. Only the sound of clock in the background, tic. Tic. Tic. "...It's...you, dummy." Hidan's eyes grew wide. "...What? not going to laugh? Don't you think it's disgusting? Don't you think I'm a dumbass?"

"...No." Hidan admitted. "I like you too, Kakuzu."

"Really?" Kakuzu sounded surprised. "I'm surprised you actually care."

"Me too.

"Aww." Konan squealed in the background.

"That's so sweet, un." Deidara smiled.

"When's the wedding?" Kisame asked.

"What a sweet Valentine's Day..." Sasori silently muttered, hoping that this would never end.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I had a reason! I'm grounded. And...I still am. But remember, I still have my phone! :D **

**You see this wasn't titled as a 'Chapter' because I wrote the real chapter and then remember that there's Valentine's Day. So...yeah.**

**And Tobi isn't all that dumb in my story, and Pein is a stalker! XD **

**Here's a letter from the Akatsuki crew:**

~Dear Readers of 'High School Drama':

"Happy Valentine's Day." Hope you have a great one, and even if you don't have a lover. Still buy yourself some good chocolate, but as a concern from Sasori, don't eat too much like the brat did and get cavity. As quoted from Kakuzu, 'Don't spend too much money just because it's Valentine's.' But remember, don't spend too much time in front of the computer. 'Lack of eyesight' isn't good. Itachi said so! Hope today would be fun for you, and hope you would continue to enjoy 'High School Drama'.

From the Akatsuki.

**Well, here you go! :D**

**~.~.~**

ღ **Hope You have a _Sweet_ Valentine's Day, Kat. **ღ

_(If I don't sound Cheesy.)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

After the Akatsuki party, the next up coming is the Sweet Dance at the school. Sasori hadn't heard Deidara ask him about the dance but it didn't bother him much. Deidara would feel uncomfortable because they're both boys. Right?

But it's starting to scare the red head. Are they really going out? Does Deidara actually care about him? What about those things that the other had spoke about? These things would really confuse Sasori when he wanted a normal relationship.

Konan and Pein met up with Sasori after they saw that Deidara was gone. Not that Sasori really minded the company, but privacy can be hard with these two. He figured that if he speed up walking. Just maybe it would make them give up. Such idea that was. Konan stopped the red-head before he can move on, and things has started to get serious in one second.

"I came to warn you to stay away from Deidara." Konan said bluntly. "He names trouble."

"Deidara is friends with trouble, but he doesn't seem like everywhere he goes he gets into trouble." Sasori snapped back defensively. "Have some faith in him, Konan. He'll be fine. You don't even know him that well."

"And neither do you. What do you possibly know about him?" Pein shot back, defending his girlfriend. Sasori rubbed his nose.

"Much more than you'll ever know, leader." Sasori answered flatly. Not in the mood to deal with his problems about _his _boyfriend. "why do you care if my _boyfriend _is trouble or not? Even if he is. I chose to stay with him."

"That is not the answer I wanted, sir." The blue-haired girl frowned in a concerned attitude. "We're saying this because we care! We don't want you to get hurt because of _Deidara_."

Sasori scoffed. "As if. Where were you guys when the others isolated me?"

They stayed silent. Perhaps it's because they don't know how to answer that. "Idiots."

"We're telling the truth." Konan said seriously. "I bet he never told you what he has done back in his old school, now did he ever?"

"Well..." The red-head hesitated. "Not that I know of."

"Exactly." Konan paused. "I bet you never knew that he's called a little pyromaniac. That blonde, you knew he liked to deal with fire and other bullshit. You also knew that he likes explosives. So it was logical that he is pyromaniac. That blonde is trouble."

"I don't find the problem with that."

"Me either." Pein admitted.

"For your information. He lid his school up." The girl rolled her eyes. "That is not what I'd call, 'fine'."

Sasori stares at Konan with wide eyes. Silence went by and seconds seemed like hours. The two sighed and Kinan looked at Sasori. She punched him in the head.

"What is on your mind?" konan asked. Sasori blinked at the sudden skin contact.

"nothing much, I suppose." Sasori answered blank minded. "Deidara would do something like that. It does surprise me."

Konan rolled her eyes. "Yes. My point is, you should not trust him!"

"He's not that bad," Sasori defended.

Konan noticed the doubt in his voice. "Right."

"Konan, have some faith in Dei..."

"Easy for you to say, I even prefer Hidan over him." The blue haired girl shrugged. "Beats me if he actually loves you."

the puppeteer didn't answer. Instead he stalked off to find Deidara. He roamed around the Neighbor hood, trying to find the blonde but he was no where. What Konan has said really concerned the other. it irks Sasori how much konan dislikes Deidara. But what she had said were true.

Sighing, he went over to Hidan's house to look for clues and he spotted the blonde. He couldnt see very clearly. As the puppeteer stepped closer, he noticed something

And he was kissing another girl.

Their tongue tied together. The blonde girl blushed and eagerly kissed Deidara back. Deidara noticed Sasori and smirked. He flashed him a look. Sasori glared. He ran up to him and pushed the girl away from Deidara.

"Who is this!?" The red head asked. "brat. Explain."

Deidara shrugged. "Someone, hmm."

what the hell!?" Sasori glared. "Deidara, why are you doing this?"

"because I am not gay. Maybe I realized that it was better to be with a girl instead of a sassy red head who can't get a hold of himself. Maybe I just noticed that I still hate you to death, hmm. You get what I'm trying to say?" Deidara teased.

"Look, don't freaking date me if you have problems with me." Sasori frowned visiibly.

the blond. Rolled his eyes. "life is hard, Sasori. If i didn't daye you, tyou'd be alone. Forever, hmm."

"I don't need your pity. " Sasori managed to say.

"You don't deserve my pity, hmm." Deidara pulled the other girl close to him. "You deserve nothing."

Sasori has heard that before. Long time ago when he was still in charge. He said that to Deidara. He's just taking the taste of his own medicine perhaps. Sasori looka away from the blue eyed boy. Just barely, he whispers.

"Lets break up."

"That's what I thought, hmm." Deidara acted all mighty. "Just wait and see, Sasori. I am not done yet."

* * *

**O.O Glad Deidara is back to normal. What kind of tricks would he pull off this time!? Lol. Yes. Deidara. Go teach him a lesson. XD never mess with Dei, guys and girls.**

**On a side note: Have you guys lost ****faith in me? :( I'm sorry For not updating so much. But thanks to the ones who kept up with me and actually tolerates my unfrequented updates! :D**

**A Special thanks and cookies to: Adri-Swan and Daenerys Dunham!**

**okay maybe I don't freaking deserve any reviews but it surely would help!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Note: Shall try not to rush this anymore. :D Thanks to Sonia-Kun and my lovely guest and Name no Danna. I think I got this...Or not...Depends on how you guys see it. :3 Cause trust me. I see it in a total different way...**

**On a side note: I AM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! I got my computer back! :D Missed ya! X3 So, will stop making so much stupid mistakes and go back and edit them...someday. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sasori's POV.

I figured he would do this. I knew all along. So why didn't I refuse?

I backed away from the blonde, knowing that it's not really his fault. I brought this on myself. I deserved this. He smirked at me, and pulled the girl closer to him. Sticking his tongue out, Deidara kissed the girl once again just to tease me.

I didn't let anything slip out of me on the outside.

On the inside, something broke. _But what?_

What is this feeling that I'm going through, that is like breaking me? I don't understand. I didn't care any more back in middle school. So why did I even bother now? So many questions came up, with no one to answer.

_I must be going mad._

I don't think so. I **know **so. If this is not madness, I don't know what to call it. Pure **madness**.

I used to be strong. I used to be smart. I used to be at the _top. _Now look me. So I guess Deidara did do a good job on breaking me apart after all, no?

Apart.

Stained.

Dead.

Now that I think about it, it's never him. It was never him who started this. It is me. It's still me. I can't even recall the last time I felt safe. The last time I had a dream. The last time I had my guards down, and let everything go. I thought that everyone in High School were just lies. And more lies. Drama. And more drama. Everyone acted like they're cool with each other, when they're not. They say that they're fine, but who really realizes that they're not? However, I, myself aren't very truthful either. Who cares though?

You get what I'm saying.

"What's wrong?" Konan would ask. But didn't care anyways. Just did it for the sake of 'friends'. I shrugged.

"Nothing." I lied. Putting up a cold, and carefree front.

"Okay." She didn't pry the subject, because I know she doesn't actually care. "Guess what? Pein just got me a promise ring. Isn't that the sweetest thing on earth!? We had already been together for like forever! But you never know, Pein had always been such a lovely guy. Pein and I are going to have so much fun at the dance-"

She ranted on about something, in which I ignored. I worried about something else.

The dance.

"I'm not going to the dance." I whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Konan narrowed her eyes at me in a dismayed way.

"But you must!" She insisted. "Something happened between you and Deidara?"

I huffed. "You think?"

"I told you so." Konan smiled in an annoying way. I never liked her. Then again, I never really liked anyone. I've learned not to get attached to anyone, not after my parents has passed away. I broke the rule, got attached to _him _so here I am. Dead again.

"Whatever."

"Still. Please come to the dance! It's tonight, it'll be a lovely night. Come witness our date. Maybe you'll lighten up." Konan suggested, but didn't really help. I sighed, nodding. She's so persistent sometimes. Though, I do have nothing better to do. So why not?

_Because Deidara will probably throw those spiked fruit punch at you._

Right. he probably will.

I'm not scared though. At least not the outside of me. Maybe I'll get laid, and linger in the shops like I used to. I don't know. I lost myself in that battle with Deidara. Indeed a sad day when you lose everything about yourself. Who is there to care? I'm going to let you in on a secret. I'm am really jealous at all of Akatsuki. Even Deidara, if I'm willing to say so.

Akatsuki has one thing in common. None us really understood love as a child.

Konan and Pein knew each other even since they were born. They have each other, and were together ever since they were old enough to understand love. They also had someone else. I didn't who. Hidan grew up. Alone. But he has _Jashin _with him, and he's immortal. Kakuzu didn't care for love. He cared about money. Kisame, and Itachi didn't even want to know. Tobi, treated like a mental idiot. Isolated, alone he stands. Zetsu. Split personality freak. Enough said.

However. All them had each other.

I don't.

That's my fault, obviously. I pushed everyone away. That after effect isn't so sweet. You push them away, so don't expect a soft approach after that. That's why I don't blame _Deidara. _I blame _Sasori._

Complicated. I know.

I got home, muttering. "I'm back."

Who is there to welcome me though? Like I said. I live alone, and pushed everyone away. _Not everyone. You tried to understand Deidara, right? That's all it matters. _I comforted myself.

Walking to the kitchen, I made myself some coffee. But decided against it. I dropped the cup, and it shattered into pieces. I stared at the now ruined coffee, it reflected my face.

_My ugly face._

I cleaned the mess up, the glass cut my finger. Blood leaked out of my flesh. It stings, but I didn't bring myself to care. Instead of continue to clean it up, I opened the cabinet where I have all kinds of medicine. Not bothering what it actually is, I took a bunch of pills from random boxes, and swallowed it along with some alcohol. Headaches and stomach pain came to me. I could careless though.

_Are am I mad? I'm going to kill myself! _

The insides on me screamed. But no voice came out. I couldn't stop myself. Overdosing the pills way too much, feeling numb soon after. I took a quick shower, and felt horrible. I trashed my house, and broke almost everything. Shaking violently, I felt something I couldn't quite put my words to. So lame. Wanting to just drown everything down the sink, and never go back. Dead, almost. But not quite.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**Yes. Sasori has come to a breaking point.**

**Would he wake up? Or fall into eternal slumber? Haha. REVIEW AND YOU GET A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPRER! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Look, I updated soon! This one's for you, dear chann! ^^ **

**Chapter 14**

* * *

-Sasori's POV-

I couldn't see anything. So in the end, I guess I didn't wake up after all? No. I'm still alive. I fell my heart beating, and my brain hurting. Something beside me keeps ranting on something I can't hear. Something is on my chest, so I couldn't move. Next to me, is a heart monitor with that annoying beeping sound. I'm still alive. A grunt came out of my mouth. With a very soggy groan, I tried to open my eyes.

The light tries to blind me. I must be sleeping for a long time. Some footsteps were heard, and they inched closer to me. I can feel it. Someone's hair brushed against my chest. Soft, blonde hair.

"Will he be fine, un?" Deidara's voice surprised me. "It's all my fault,"

"It's not just you." Konan, this time.

"Where's the nurse?"

"I don't know." I tried to get up, but nothing seems to work. I sighed. Trying to say something but can't. I hope Konan notices that I'm awake. A soft hand caress my skin, but I didn't felt for it. Deidara's trying to tell me that he's worried about me, but I can tell he's disappointed that I didn't die after all. "Sasori. You're awake aren't you?" I make a noise. "...Why'd you do that, un?" I couldn't say anything. "that was stupid." That was a smart choice.

"Sasori. I'm sorry, un." I grunted. "I really am." Regaining my eyesight, I see Deidara and Konan. Konan sat at the bench, and Deidara hovered over me. His eyes, a puffy red. I can tell he was crying. However, I'm never letting my guards down again.

"Well. I still have stuff to attend. I'll leave him to you, Deidara." Deidara nodded, and Konan softly closed the door behind her. Leaving us alone.

"Can you talk?" I snorted. "No? Good." I knew it. "I was beginning to feel relieved that you wouldn't wake up, un. After a week."

I stared at him. "A...week?" I sighed. My voices sounds uglier than usual.

"I thought you said you ain't gonna talk, un!" He pouted, sitting on the edge beside my bed. I rolled my eyes. "You sound lame, un."

"what do you want?" I glared, trying as best not to fall asleep because of my numbness.

"Well. I'm just here to tell you, un." Deidara smirked widely. "I helped you out, by convincing them you have problems and should get you a therapist. You better thank me, un."

I rolled my eyes, and lied down. "If that's all you got, get out."

"Oh Sasori, Sasori." Deidara mumbled. As if he's talking to a baby. A very fucked up baby. He didn't say anything else, but stare at me with his blue, cold and icy eyes. I felt like something inside me struggled again. _Why? _I would never understand this feeling. I told myself, and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and shut. The next thing I knew is that Deidara is out the room, perhaps going to find his girlfriend. I don't know.

The thought of Deidara's girlfriend made me want to _puke._

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" A nurse came in the door. She looked about my age. She has a very big forehead, and _pink _hair. I silently screamed inside my head. I hate it when people put too much make up and dye their hair to make them look pretty. To me, it just made them look ten times more ugly."I take it as a no?"

"Yes. I feel like I can fly. Of course I'm feeling sick." I answered like a sarcastic bitch. But I just can't be nice to someone I first met. "I don't give a crap about who you are, but get out before I take this apple and smash it against that big forehead of yours."

She kept calm. "My name is Sakura and I will be an assistant of your therapist as of today-"

"Bitch. What part of shut up do you not get?" I mocked her, taking an apple and aimed it at her head. But due to poor conditions, I missed. It caused me to smack my lips. "If I could, I would've smashed some sense into that stupid head of yours."

"Why so rude?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head to the left. "I am only trying to help."

I rolled my eyes. "Great help that was."

"Well in that case I must leave at your wish, no?" Sakura gave me a warm smile. "Hope your day turns out better."

"I doubt that."

She left the room, and I'm alone once again. Hoping no one would disturb me while I sleep, but frowned when I found our I couldn't. I sat up, and flipped through some magazies. Boring, Stupid, lame. I was about to give up, when I saw an article about an impossible mission.

Article stated:

**Accomplished an impossible mission.**

_Scientists have managed to turn a wooden puppet into a human being. It had took a total of **20 **years to accomplish this task but they've done it! For once, and for all! The progress was a hard and rough path. But they've done it! They made the history! _

And it showed a picture of a small child with obvious wooden features on himself.

So I wondered. _If they can turn a puppet into human...then there must be a way to turn a human back into a puppet! _

This was the perfect idea. Being a puppet, means that I wouldn't feel anything anymore. I wouldn't have to experience the pain of being alive. I wouldn't have to suffer because someone dear left me hanging. More over, I can live for all of eternality.

_I will turn myself into a puppet, somehow._

* * *

**_Urgh. This is going nowhere near finish. =.= Oh well. We'll see how it goes. :3 Looks like Sasori got an idea to make himself not to suffer. Problem is,  
CAN HE DO IT OR NOT? _**

**_Haha. Leaving you hanging once again. _**

**_OMG! O.O I have 80 reviews!? I guess you all like it as much as I do, un? XD Well. Farewell, until next time. Reviews help! At this rate. We'll probably reach 90 by chapter 20, no? :D Thanks for all your lovely supports. Ideas and critics are welcome! ^^_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

I'll turn myself into a puppet.

_But how? _

I mean, it's a good idea and all. Wouldn't be able to feel anything sounds like the best idea so far. But if anything, it's not like you can just turn yourself into a puppet on your own will. It's not like there's just happen to be a random glass of puppet potion sitting around. Either you have to make it yourself, or go find it. Which sounds like an impossible idea, by the way.

Probably _is _impossible anyways.

You know, mission impossible. Not to mention I will probably have to stay here for a long time because (thanks to the brat) I have to meet up with my therapist. (The rapist) So, basically, I have no access to anything whatsoever. Unless I could sneak something in.

"So, Sasori-kun." I stared at the women in front of me.

_No fucking way._

"Tsunade!?" I gasped. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing to you." Tsunade smiled at me. "Whatever happened to your promise?"

I scoffed. Tsunade used to be my therapist when I was back in middle school. She knows about Deidara as well. But that women loves to get drunk so she never did her job well, hence the reason she got moved. I was so happy that day, I 'promised' that I won't try to 'find my parents' anymore.

"Technically, I didn't break the promise because I wasn't trying to go find my parents." I admit. "They don't even play a role in my life anymore."

She raised her eyebrow. "Hmm. Girlfriend problems?"

"More like problems with blonde brats." I narrowed my eyes. "Still holds a grudge about what happened back then."

"I see. Deidara has grown up, hasn't he?" Tsunade laughed. "However you brought this up yourself, but it is still not something to kill yourself."

I frowned. "That's none of your business. Crazy idea rushed to me. That's all."

"Ya, ya." She jotted some things down on that stack of paper, and that clipboard. She looks more decent now, compared to before. Her old rags of baggy clothes and her alcoholic smell of no good life changed. Or rather, Tsunade has this strawberry scent on her. That dubious look on her face and that sloppy grin has disappear. She is dressed sophisticatedly, and has a proud women aura around her.

"So when can I get out of here?" I decided to ask, since I need to know.

The blonde women laughed. "Thanks to a certain _lovely_ blonde, you are officially declared insane. So, you have to probably stay here for at least five years."

"Thanks to him." I rolled my eyes. "What is this? A trial or something? Declared insane, are you serious?"

"No, I'm joking." Tsunade said sarcastically. "Of course I meant it, silly! Better luck next time, Sassy."

"As usual, you are so helping here." I said in a stern attitude. I pulled a hint of sarcasm on myself, laughing silently at the blonde women in front of me. Tsunade raised her eyebrow as if she just heard the most stupidest joke on earth. She smirked, and folded her arms in a smug attitude. What am I saying? She's always so ignorant. "What? Had I said something wrong?"

"So you admit that you need some help, huh?"

"No." I answered immediately, glaring as hard as I could. "In your fucking dreams."

"Language, Sasori."

Tsunade wrote something down, I stared at her in vain. Numerous tapping sounds that came from the pen almost made me want to snap. Knowing I shouldn't, I kept quiet. I sighed, and lies down on the hard white boring sheets of hospital beds. I thought about lots of things while the blonde women ignored me. I thought about Konan. I thought about the others, and thought about _him_.

_Oh Deidara..._

"Hey Sasori, un." My eyes snapped open and jumped up instantly. But that was an illusion. **He is not here. **Tsunade stared at me as if I'm crazy. I couldn't blame her. I just couldn't. Could you possibly blame her when _I _was the one who thought about the blonde guy who made my life a living hell.

_Forgive me..._

I shook my head quickly. Almost painfully. I didn't want to admit it. Part of me _wanted to be with that blonde. _Part of me is still being stubborn about having doubt about Deidara. And as much as I hate to admit it, _most of me wants him._

_Take me in._

I trembled. Shivered. So many questions filled my so called smart brain and dropped when I knew I could answer none. All the 'what ifs' and the 'but' made me afraid that I _literally _fell for him. Even if that blonde of no good hell made my life a complete mess.

_Love me._

**NO.**

I need to do something about this messed up brain with mine before I do anything about myself. Before I turn myself into a puppet, (if there's any possibility at all.) I need to get rid of my enemy. My sole enemy. That blonde boy. I need to get rid of him before I destroy myself. Have you ever felt like the way I am feeling? You yourself _knew _that you hate a guy, but somewhere down deep you _think _you love him.

_Is this what love feels like? _

**This is not love. **I kept arguing. Even though I think about him every night and day, I still hate him to death. I don't even _trust _him. How can you say I love him? How can _I _say I love him? So many unanswerable questions replaced the thought of turning myself into a shell of eternal beauty. None seems to have a positive correlation. Even if I knew for a fact that he hates me and I hate him. Somewhere deep down, a side of me complained about me lying.

_Am not. _

I opened my eyes, and closed it again. I pushed these thoughts behind my head, hoping they would never come back again. I hoped for a better topic to think about. Then, the article about puppets flashed crossed my eye for one second.

"Hey kids! Stop throwing things!" Tsunade stood up, and chased after the two kids. "Sasori, I'll be right back."

I smiled at the wide opened door, and didn't need to think twice about escaping the hospital. I thought about all the things I could do when I pay a visit to Chiyo.

If you'd think I'm smart, then you better believe that Chiyo is intelligent. Especially when it came to puppets.

* * *

**:3 Thanks for reviewing as always. ^^ Love you all! However, I wouldn't be able to post anything from now on. I have an important thing to do in California, and that's going to take my whole spring break to do. :/ Which, to conclude. I can not update for two, and possibly three weeks. However, I will try to write as much as possible, and then I can just type it? **

**Yeah, whatever. **

**Read and Review! You did one, why not the other? ;) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**WARNING: Lime ahead! (Cuz I really couldn't call it a lemon)**

* * *

(Deidara's POV.)

Sasori, Akasuna Sasori.

Ruby red hair, and brown chocolate eyes. Girls love him to death. No boys hate him. Well, excluding me. I hate him to death. He doesn't even _know _what I've been through and he had the nerve to try to make my life a living hell. Now he has me as an enemy.

Sucks for him.

"Will he be fine, un?" I faked a sweet voice."It's all my fault."

"It's not just you." Konan smiled at me. Konan is really pretty, with her blue-sea hair and all. But she's not my type. I smiled back carelessly at her.

"Where's the nurse?" I asked, being 'concerned'. What can I say? I'm a good actor. Sasori stirred in his bed, and I turned my attention to him. I sighed, and asked him. "Sasori. You're awake aren't you?" He made a noise. "...Why'd you do that, un?" _Why aren't you dead?_ "that was stupid."

"Sasori. I'm sorry, un." I told him, as softly as I could. I caress his hair, never realizing how soft it is. I whispered, "I really am."

Him and I got to chat for a while. But then, I left. He looked lame, and tired. Sasori never gave me that look before. _That desperate look that tells me he wants this to end already. _But this isn't enough. I need him to suffer more. This is even not half of the things I've been through. He needs to suffer more. I smiled at the thought of him dying in my head. Dying a painfully slow death. Maybe I should ask Chiyo how to make poison again. _Laugh out loud._

_I want him dead, and he wants me dead._

That's how it works.

Though, just maybe. **Maybe. **I was a tad relieved that he _wasn't _dead. This is stupid. Do I still have feelings for him? _No, Deidara. You're just glad because he has yet to suffer enough. It's not the time for him to die yet._I convinced myself. I sighed, and checked my phone. I glared when there's three missing calls from some girl I don't even like. I rolled my eyes and called her. She answered in a adorably _disgusting _voice.

"_Hey Deidara!" _

"Hey babe, what's up, un?" I tried to be glad that she called. And you know what? _She fell for it! _

"_I am so bored here, honey!" _She said in a flirty voice. "_Why don't you come over to my house, sweetheart?"_

"Sure thing, un!" I smiled awkwardly. "Be right there..."

I trailed off as she hung up. I glared at my own phone. She just had to call, and give me more headaches than _he _gives me. _Him. _At least _he _is fun to tease about. I sighed, and walked annoyingly slow to my 'friend's' house.

She greeted me with a really exposed shirt and a _very _tight blue jean. I smirked at her and she got what I'm hinting. I grabbed her arm and forcefully kissed her. Our hands tied together, and she gladly kiss back. I tasted a sour taste lingered in my tongue and I hated it. It reminded me of lemons.

_A small vision of him floated back into my head. I remembered the sweet strawberry chocolate I tasted when I kissed him. _

The girl pulled me into her house and we rolled on the floor. _Just like a similar feeling back in the boys' bathroom with __him. _She eagerly kissed back, _unlike him. _I put my hands on her, she purred like a cat. _Making me think of him who purred as well. _I licked her neck, and she shivered like _him. _

Melting, she was. I unzipped her jeans, _reminding me of him. _I licked her private part numerous times and a bitter taste was there. _Making me long for the sweetness of him. _I went to take off my own pants, when I realized a problem.

**She couldn't turn me on.**

"What's wrong, Deidara?" She asked, ever so 'innocent'. She panted a little, with a small pink blush on her face. I patted her on her head and gave her a small peck on the cheeks.

"You're too young for this, un." I made up an excuse while playing with her hair. "Maybe when you're older."

She pouted, like a little kid who couldn't get smoothies. "Then why'd you start?"

"To tease you, babe." I flashed her a cheeky smirk. "I just remember I have to do something, un."

She narrowed her eyes at me. Tears forming in her eyes. What a bitch! Might as well break her heart."With who?"

"With someone else, un."

~.~.~

* * *

**This is shorter than usual...But I really couldn't...write more. Afterall, it's not DeiSaso! Why did I write Deidara with a random girl!? (please don't ask me) BUT. on the up side, you can see the girl's reminding him of the time where Deidara and Sasori made out in the boys' bathroom. (Chapter 9, remember?) And yeah. Apperently, that girl couldn't turn Deidara on. (CUZ HE'S GAY! XDD) **

**Well. Please comment after the torture I put myself into by writing Deidara with a GIRL that is NAMELESS. o^o oh well...**


End file.
